


A Reluctant Trainer

by DraniKitty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Yogscast
Genre: also ross gets scratched up by some spearow, but for now that's it, look i've been playing pokemon since red and blue, more will be added to that list of characters, there's a giant amoongus, they're hard to draw without looking politically incorrect fyi, this is mostly for the sake of cuteness, this was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips finds a box in an alley with three Eevee. They won't take no for an answer and follow him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Little Eevee

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is a well of random things, and during an art stream by Blithe-Bee on Friday, I had the random thought of "Hat Films, as Eevees" - This was born. Also, I couldn't exactly resist putting Dave and Lying in it. Just don't know who else will pop up.

It was the mewling that got his attention.   
  
Even above the din of the city, Sips found himself stopping at the entrance to an alley. The pathetic crying drew him in, his gaze passing over the dumpsters and the trash strewn everywhere. Soon his eyes came upon a box, sealed up tight with tape.   
  
There was a rustle as it moved, followed by the mewling cries in chorus again.   
  
Sips pulled a pocket knife out, walking over to the box. “The fuck is in there…?” It could have been anything, possibly Meowths or even Pichu. When he opened it, though, an Eevee jumped out, gasping. Two more peeked out, their long ears back and eyes wide with trepidation, and all three covered in dirt and grime. Sips could only look at them, then put the knife back. “Well… Mystery solved.” He stood up, staring at the three Pokemon. After a moment, he scratched the back of his head. “Well… See ya around.”   
  
There was some whispered mewling behind him(Did Pokemon whisper?), before the patter of small paws hurried after him. Sips came to a stop and looked behind him. The three little Eevee came to a stop behind him, watching intently.   
  
“Look, my place really isn’t the kind for Pokemon. I don’t even have any Pokeballs or anything.” He turned around, holding his hands up. “Look at me, I’ve never even HAD a Pokemon! I’m too old for this, you should find somebody ELSE.”   
  
One of the Eevee, brown-eyed with a fringe, sat down and tilted its head. “But you helped us.”   
  
A beat of silence passed before Sips covered his face. “I must have hit my head, Pokemon don’t talk.” Except that one Meowth. But that was a weird case and clearly a missed monetary opportunity.   
  
“Wait, you can understand us?!” The Eevee that had first jumped out of the box stepped forward, brow furrowed as it stared up at Sips. It glanced at the other two, who were both clearly as confused as it was.   
  
Sips only rubbed his face. “My day is weird. I’m going home.” Without another word, he turned and began walking. This time, he ignored as the three eevee hurried after him, falling in step at his heels in a flurry of tiny paws.   
  
His apartment was nothing impressive to look at. It was more like a hotel room, with a kitchenette in one corner, a small fold-up table and quasi-matching chair next to it, a recliner with a dresser in front of it that an old television sat on, and a twin-size bed shoved into the other corner. The only other doors in the place led to a closet containing cleaning supplies and his jackets, and a bathroom.   
  
“I don’t know WHY you followed me, but this is my humble castle.”   
  
The Eevee with the curling wisps of hair furrowed its brows for the second time in the day, before passing quick judgement, “It looks like crap.”   
  
Fringevee gave its sibling(Companion? Sips really couldn’t guess what their relation was) a smack on the shoulder, “Don’t be rude!”   
  
“Well it DOES!” Imploring blue eyes turned to the third Eevee. “Tell him! It looks like crap, doesn’t it?”   
  
The third Eevee, silent up to that point, looked around. After a moment, it walked into the bathroom, before walking back out. Finally, it sat down on the floor. “It looks like an actual home…”   
  
Shoving his hat back, Sips regarded the last eevee with raised eyebrows. “I suppose… As much of a home as it can be.” He put his hat back and went into the bathroom. “Well, come on, if you’re staying, I’m not having you get dirty pawprints everywhere.”   
  
By the time he was done, the tub needed its own good cleaning, but he had three clean and fluffy, if damp, Eevee. With their coats finally clean, he could better see their colors. The one with the fringe was closer to the common color tone, if his paws faded to a darker color. The one with curlier hair had more of an orange tinge, brighter in places than others, and the last was darker.   
  
He let out a sigh, heading into the kitchenette to make food. “Should name you three.. I can’t just call you all Eevee.” He opened a cupboard, finding it containing a single can of soup and some rice. The freezer provided some TV dinners, while the fridge had leftover Kantoese in a foam container. The only other things were most of a gallon of milk, some cheese, some butter, and a container of juice.   
  
“I guess I need to go to the store…” He looked at the three Eevees, frowning. “You three stay here, I’m going to the store. Don’t get into ANY trouble.”   
  
Curly jumped on the recliner, turning around a few times before lying down. “What kind of trouble could WE get into? We’re just a bunch of Eevee.” He pulled the remote down and began surfing the channels. The other two soon joined him, all curling up in a heap.   
  
Sips only shook his head, leaving to visit the shops.   
  


* * *

  
  
The shop was probably the cheapest one near Sips’ apartment. It was also very small, with little to offer as far as groceries went. He still managed to fill a small hand basket with a few things, the essentials of more soup, some canned beans, a loaf of bread, and most importantly, a bag of Pokemon chow.   
  
When he set the basket on the counter, the owner, Dave, looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Doth mine eyes deceive me, are you buying POKEMON CHOW?”   
  
Sips glared at him, “Yes I am, what’s it to you?”   
  
“I just never thought I’d see the DAY.” Dave paused in scanning, his own eyes narrowing. “WHY are you buying it?”   
  
“Are you ringing me up, or wringing me out?”   
  
“I’m asking because YOU, of all people, don’t buy things for no reason.”   
  
Sips chewed his lip, looking sideways. His eyes met those of Dave’s Delphox, Lying, its blue eyes bearing into his own. Finally, he rubbed a hand over his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I found a box in an alley, there were three Eevee in it… And they followed me home.”   
  
There was some silence, before Dave reached under the counter. He pulled out three collars and three Pokeballs. “You can’t go keeping unclaimed Pokemon in your apartment, you’ll get arrested. Take these, then people will know they’re yours.”   
  
“But I didn’t want any!”   
  
From where it was leaning on its own counter space, Lying let out a chuckle, “And yet you got some!”   
  
“You stay out of this!”   
  
“Wait, you can understand them?”   
  
Sips froze, eyes wide. “Um…”   
  
Dave grinned wide, clasping his hands together. “You’ve become an actual TRAINER! Congratulations, Sips! Just for this, the whole purchase is on the house!”   
  
“Wait,” Sips held his hand up, “This is NORMAL? Knowing what they’re saying?”   
  
Putting everything in bags, Dave grinned, “Why yes! It’s part of the magical bond between trainer and Pokemon! Your entire world’s just widened, Sips!”   
  
Sips could only cringe slightly, glancing at Lying watching him from the other counter.   
  


* * *

  
  
With some difficulty, Sips opened his apartment door. By the time he’d left, Dave had loaded him down with other groceries. Trainers needed energy to go out and battle, he’d said! Which he didn’t particularly PLAN on doing, but then he hadn’t planned on getting three Eevees. Hopefully it ended here with Pokemon surprises.   
  
“Hey, knuckleheads! I’m home!” Using his foot, he closed the door. Three heads popped up from his recliner, before they all jumped down and hurried over.   
  
“What’s in the bags?”   
  
“Did you bring us anything?”   
  
“I’m hungry!”   
  
Fringe and the dark one both turned and gave Curly a joint swat with their paws.   
  
He let out a help, ducking away. “What?! It’s BEEN a while!”   
  
“Quiet down, I got you guys food, okay?” Setting the bags down, Sips began putting things away. “Amid other things…?” He pulled out the collars and balls, turning around.   
  
Curly’s hackles immediately went up. “You are NOT putting us in those tiny little balls!”   
  
“Hehe, you said balls…”   
  
He gave his darker companion a kick. “Not the time! Those things are cramped!”   
  
“Now hold on!” Crouching down, Sips pressed the button on one of the balls, making it larger. “This is so somebody doesn’t try and catch you. If you have a ball, that means you’re officially somebody’s Pokemon. No other ball will have an effect on you. That doesn’t mean you’ll STAY in it, though, and probably never will after the first time.” He held the collars up. “THESE, though, will show people at a glance that you belong to somebody so they won’t even THINK to try.”   
  
The three Eevee looked at each other, before Fringe went up and batted at the Pokeball with his paw. With a pop, it opened up and he vanished into it with a flash of red light. The other two puffed up, eyes wide with fear, watching as the ball wiggled and eventually calmed. Tapping the button again like Dave had shown him, Sips let the Eevee out.   
  
“There, now nobody else can catch you!” He put a little sun sticker on the ball, then made the other two bigger. “Come on, you dummies, get in the balls so we can get that part over with.”   
  
When the Pokeball situation had been settled, with a candy sticker on the dark Eevee’s ball and a little flame sticker on the orange-tinged one’s, Sips put the collars on them. “There we go. And that’s it!”   
  
Pawing at his collar, the dark Eevee asked, “But what about names? You said you’d name us!” He paused, looking up at the counter. “And we ARE still hungry…”   
  
“Right, right..” With a slight groan, Sips stood up and got three bowls out. Putting food in each, he set them on the floor. “There you go.” He pushed one to the fringed Eevee, “For Trott,” then another to the orange-tinged Eevee, “For Smiffy, and finally,” he slid the last bowl to the dark Eevee, “One for Ross!”   
  
As they leaned in to eat, they all stopped, blinking in unison. When they looked up at Sips, he tipped his hat back. “What? That’s perfectly good food!”   
  
On the end, the dark Eevee that Sips had referred to as Ross asked, “You’re naming us?”   
  
“Well, yeah.” He gave a shrug, then turned to make his own dinner. “I told you, I’m not calling you all Eevee, that’d be kinda stupid of me. So from now on, you’re Trott, Smiffy, and Ross.” He turned on the burner, heating up his soup. “By the way, my name’s Sips. Should have covered that before now.”   
  
They stared at him a bit longer, before starting to eat. Sips was soon sitting at his table, eating his soup. It wasn’t particularly GOOD soup, not like what his mother made, but it was food that didn’t otherwise break his meager budget. It would do. He put the bowl in the sink when he was done, sinking into his recliner for another evening of simply watching television.   
  
As he settled in his seat, Sips soon found his lap, stomach, and chest made beds of. “Hey, what’s going on here?”   
  
Turning in a little circle, Smiffy lay down in Sips’ lap. “What’s it look like? We’re laying down!”   
  
“Yeah, on me! I’m not a bed!”   
  
On his stomach, Ross stretched out, the toes on his front paws spreading. “But you’re warm! And we were really cold in that box…”   
  
Trott stretched slightly on Sip’s chest, nestling his face into Sips’ shirt. “Plus, we want to sleep on you! We like you!”   
  
Letting out a defeated sigh, Sips reached up and started scratching their heads one at a time. “Fine, fine… Just… Don’t pee on me or anything.”   
  
Smiffy lifted his head, “We would NEVER!” He paused. “But we’ll let you know if we need to go.”   
  
“Great, A plus. Now be quiet.”   
  
Outside, the traffic continued its song and dance.


	2. It's time to d-d-d-duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips learns about battling from a strange lady with strange Pokemon near the park

As it turned out, living with Pokemon had its challenges. Thankfully, Dave was there to help Sips.   
  
“They don’t all pee and poop at the same time, what do I even DO?”   
  
Pointing down an aisle, Dave said, “First you go fix those shelves.”   
  
“Dave!”   
  
“You get a litter pan. Basic Pokemon care 101. And depending on the type,” he motioned over to Lying, who was occupied showing the three little Eevee a rather neat trick with Ember, “Once they evolve, they can be taught to just use the toilet. But Eevee don’t go biped when they evolve, so it’s a pan or walkies for the rest of their lives.”   
  
Letting out a huff, Sips went and fixed the products on the shelves. “You’ve seen both my paycheck AND my place, where am I finding the money for a litter pan and litter, and where am I finding space for it?”   
  
Adjusting a display, Dave said, “Clearly the answer is, you use your free time to battle to earn extra money.”   
  
“But I don’t know the first thing about battling!” He finished with the shelves, returning to the counter. “I didn’t think I’d EVER do battling!”   
  
Dave let out a hum, watching Smiffy - Who had by then been introducing himself as Smith - bat at Lying’s Ember. “I didn’t, either. But then I got my own starter, and did my journey…”   
  
“You were actually a KID at the time, though.” Sips motioned at himself, “Look at me, I’m too old for this Pokemon journey stuff! Kids know where to start, they have all the confidence TO start, they know what to DO, because it’s so INGRAINED! I never HAD that, so what am I supposed to even do?”   
  
Drumming his fingers on the counter, Dave looked at the ceiling for a moment. Finally, he smiled and looked back at Sips, “Go ask Zoey. She’ll know how to help you.”   
  
“The hippy near the park?”   
  
“Yes, the hippy near the park. Go ask her after you get off work.” He looked over, then frowned. “For now, clean that up.”   
  
On the floor, Ross’ ears had gone back as he shuffled back in shame, eyes large, while Smith and Trott had face-pawed and Lying had let out an amused sound despite their wrinkled nose.   
  


* * *

  
  
For being called a hippy, Sips had to admit that Zoey’s place was rather large. Or rather, the atrium behind her house dominated the property. Her actual house was much smaller and looked like it should have been in a fairytale forest.   
  
Sips took a deep breath, walking toward it. “Okay, stay calm, this is a skilled Pokemon trainer, what’s the worst that could go wrong?”   
  
Running between his feet, Smith happily said, “Don’t worry, Sips! We’re strong enough to fight anything!”   
  
“I was talking to myself, but oka- Will you two stop running around my feet?!” Ross stopped right in front of him, making Sips trip the last foot and, instead of knocking properly, he hit his hands on the front door.   
  
For the second time that day, Ross shrank down in shame. “I’m sorry, Sips…”   
  
He stood back up, checking his hands. “You’re fine, Ross… Ow.”   
  
The door opened up, making Sips jump. The woman who stood in the door eyed him, “Yes, hello? Who are you?”   
  
“Uh… Sips.” He held his hand out. “Dave sent me.”   
  
She continued to eye him, glancing at his hand before glancing back up to his face. “Why?”   
  
Moving his fingers, Sips hesitated. “Um…” Instead of answering, he simply looked down.   
  
Smith peeked in the door, brows up. “That’s a really big mushroom! Sips, look at that mushroom! It’s HU- IT HAS A FACE!” Puffing up, he scrambled and hid behind Sips’ legs, Ross and Trott following right behind him.   
  
The woman covered her mouth, laughing as the pretense of suspicion melted away to reveal it as nothing more than a mask. She stepped aside, motioning in. “Why don’t you come in for tea? And don’t worry, Barry won’t hurt you!”   
  
With a nudge of his foot, Sips ushered Trott, Smith, and Ross in. “Come on, in, all of you!” He looked up as he walked in, “I should presume you’re Zoey, then?”   
  
“I am, yes!” Zoey walked over to the kitchen, small yet filled with all sorts of decorative little dishes and things. “That still leaves the question of what brings you knocking on my door. Rythian, have you seen the pot holder for the kettle?”   
  
On top of a cupboard, a small Noibat peeked over the edge. “Did you check your back pocket?”   
  
“My back- Oh! There it is!” She pulled it out of her pocket, smiling up at the Noibat. “Thank you, Rythian! Go say hello to Sips!”   
  
Blinking, Rythian dropped from his perch and went gliding into the sitting room. Finding a high spot, he settled and looked down. “You should take your hat off, you’re inside.”   
  
“My hat’s fine.” Sips settled in a chair, looking around at the eclectic… Everything. It made him think of the old fairytales his babcia had told him, about witches in forests with their cottages full of all sorts of things. He was surprised there wasn’t a Murkrow or Mismagius around, really.   
  
On the floor, Ross and Smith were chanting at Trott, “Touch it! Touch it! Touch it!” A dark-tinged paw reached hesitantly toward Barry, unsure about touching the giant mushroom Pokemon. Suddenly Barry turned, looking at them with a lazy expression that was still enough to send all three running with terrified yells.   
  
Zoey’s laughter filled the room. “He’s not going to hurt you!” She set a tray with cups and a tea pot on the table. “Barry’s much too old to be fighting, he mostly sits there and sleeps.” She gave the Amoonguss a pat, then sat down to pour the tea. “So, Sips, what’s the exact detail of why Dave sent you to me?”   
  
Looking at the three Eevee, hiding under his chair, Sips said, “Because I found these three in a box yesterday, and they followed me home. Dave gave me some balls- Ross, stop laughing. Dave gave me the things to make sure people know they’re mine, but I don’t know the first thing about having Pokemon or anything.”   
  
“Why were they in a box?” Zoey leaned over, looking at Ross, Smith, and Trott. “Eevee aren’t exactly COMMON enough here to be stuck in boxes and just given away freely like that.” They didn’t even look especially like they were runts. Well, one did, but the other two were actually larger than average.   
  
“Whatever the reason was, it was sealed. I cut it open, thinking it was some Meowth, but nope, out pop these three, and they wouldn’t take no for an answer and… Here we are.” He sipped his tea, then glanced up at Rythian. “What is he?”   
  
“He’s a Noibat. Native to Kalos. So’s Teeps, originally.”   
  
“Teeps…”   
  
Clapping, Zoey grinned. “Right! You should meet Teeps! Rythian, come down and say hello to these three properly, while I go get Teeps!”

  
Blinking from his perch, Rythian watched Zoey bustle from the room. Looking back at Sips and the Eevees that had come in with him, he finally hopped down, drifting rather lazily. What harm could three young Pokemon possibly do?   
  
By the time Zoey returned with a Pokemon that Sips swore looked like a Totodile had gotten freaky with a Doduo or something, Rythian had figured out that yes, three young Pokemon could be problematic. Trott sat on his back, tail waving back and forth and a huge grin on his face. “Say it!”   
  
“Never!”   
  
Smith got down in Rythian’s face, maw curling back as he spoke through his teeth, “Say it, you little green prick!”   
  
“Zoey, help!”   
  
Zoey only laughed, setting Teeps down. “Rythian, you made FRIENDS! This is so cute, I should take a picture!”   
  
“ZOEY!”   
  
“Alright, alright!” Still laughing, she gently ushered Trott off Rythian. “Come here, you big fuss-bucket!”   
  
Rythian only let out a huff as he climbed up Zoey’s arm to settle on her head. “They are all VERY rude!”   
  
“They’re young, they’ll learn.” She took her seat, then reached down and gave the Pokemon she’d brought in a pat on the head. “This is Teeps. Don’t expect him to talk, he doesn’t seem to either yet or at all.”   
  
Sips tilted his hat back, frowning. “What is he?”   
  
“He’s a Tyrunt! You should see what he evolves into, Tyrantrum is HUGE!” For now, Teeps was small, just bigger than Smith, Ross, and Trott. Somehow, though, he was SMALLER than Barry.   
  
A tinge of dread passed through Sips. “Just how big are we TALKING?”   
  
Zoey was thoughtful. “Gosh, I think… Over two meters? They get REALLY big. Part of why I’m not battling him, I want him to stay small and cute and easy to get through the front door!”   
  
Sips only shook his head, then looked down as Trott hopped into his lap. “Speaking of battling… Where do I even start?”   
  
“Oh, that’s simple enough. Just go to the grassy fields outside town.” She sipped her tea, then offered a biscuit. “You’ll find plenty of Pidgey and Ratata for them to start fighting, then you can move up to fighting other trainers.”   
  
“But I’m too old to go and do the gym challenge. That’s for kids!” He accepted a biscuit, dipping it in his tea. “And what happens when they get too strong to respect me? I’ll have no-”   
  
Zoey’s laughter cut him off. “Sips, you don’t need BADGES! That’s just what kids are told!” She motioned at Barry, who’d gone back to sleep. “Barry’s about as high in level as he can probably go, he only doesn’t fight because he’s too old to fight. But really, a Pokemon will respect you for how you treat them, what you DO for them, not necessarily what you’ve ACCOMPLISHED. They might snark at you, but otherwise they won’t care.”   
  
Sips hummed into his tea, pensive as he digested what Zoey had told him.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Siiiips, this doesn’t seem SAFE!”   
  
“You heard what Zoey said, to get money from battling you guys have to get STRONGER.” Sips rubbed his face, staring at the tall grass along the road. Now and then, a curled purple tail poked out, followed by the call of a Ratata to the others.   
  
Ross peeked out of behind his legs, ears back. “But what if they’re STRONGER?”   
  
Smith gave him a bat on the nose. “That’s why we’re out here FIGHTING them! Geeze, Ross! And if anything, we can go three-to-one!”   
  
Sips shook his head, “That’s illegal, Smiffy. Fights have to be fair.” He didn’t make the rules, but he could see why they were there. Pitting two or more Pokemon against one was hardly a fair fight, even when the solo Pokemon was much stronger. “Now, Zoey said there should be some weak Ratata in this grass, so, um… Go easy?”   
  
Puffing up, Smith went charging in. “Here I go!” Moments later he ran back out as an angry Ratata chased him. “SIIIIPS!”   
  
Trott only rolled his eyes, before tackling the Ratata. “Oy! Wanker! Get off my brother!” He got a growl in return, as the Ratata sized him up. The ensuing scuffle was full of tackles, bites, and thrown dirt and lashing tails. The Ratata was soon scurrying off, probably thinking it had barely escaped with its life.   
  
Turning to Smith, Trott tackled him. “Don’t just charge in like that!”   
  
Covering his head with his paws, Smith did his best to crawl away. “Ow! I’m sorry!” He peeked out as Sips picked Trott up, ears still folded down.   
  
“Come on, Trott, let’s not beat up on Smiffy.” Sips scratched behind Trott’s ears, smiling. “You did good, though! You sent that Ratata running, and now the rest will know, don’t mess with THIS Eevee!”   
  
Practically glowing under the praise, Trott snuggled into Sips’ arms. “Nobody messes with my brothers except me!”   
  
Letting out a huff, Ross watched from the side as Trott and Smith threw themselves into battling. His gaze panned around, before he noticed a feather on the ground. It was, for the most part, a solid and chocolate-y brown, tipped in cream. A smile spread across Ross’ face as he went padding over to it, before a breeze sent it drifting away. “Hey, come back here!” Letting out a small laugh, Ross gave chase.   
  
Rustling behind him made Ross stop, ears standing straight up. He looked around, eyes growing wide. “Sips…? Trott… Smith. Anybody?” There was another rustle from above, causing Ross to look up. “W-who’s up there?” He slowly started to back up, fur puffing up. If he strained his ears, he could JUST hear Trott and Smith fighting Ratata, encouraged by Sips.   
  
The leaves of a tree above him erupted in angry screeches and the flap of feathers as a pair of Spearow dove out at him. With a terrified scream, Ross turned and started running. “SIPS! SIPS HELP!” A clawed foot caught his tail, pulling painfully on the fur and sending him tumbling. The second Spearow dove at him, landing on his back with its claws digging in. Ross struggled under it, ears back and eyes brimming with tears of fear and pain. “HELP! SIPSTROTTSMIIIITH!”   
  
“OY, WANKER!” Smith charged across the ground, ears back, before he slammed full-body into the Spearow on Ross’ back. “Claws off my brother!” Trott shot past him, tackling the other Spearow. They tumbled and rolled around, the Spearow fighting to clench its beak on soft flesh while Trott kept a paw on its throat.   
  
With a shove, Trott sent the Spearow tumbling, before he sent it flying with a headbutt. “Not today, sunshine!”   
  
While Smith sent the other Spearow flying, Sips dropped to his knees and carefully picked up Ross. “Come here, Ross, I got ya…” Ross let out a whimper, curling into Sips. Letting out a sigh, Sips carefully stood back up. “Come on, let’s get you to a Center. Trott, Smiffy, let’s go! They’re gone.”   
  
Letting out identical huffs, Trott and Smith turned and hurried after Sips. Their anger melted away as they both looked up, staring at Ross’ trembling form. When they reached the Pokemon Center, they jumped on the counter and sat attentively while Nurse Joy took Ross.   
  
“What happened to this poor little guy?” She eyed Trott and Smith before smiling, “Were you three fighting and it got out of hand?”   
  
Sips tipped his hat back, scratching his head. “No, we were out in the grass battling, and Ross wandered off on his own.. A couple of Spearow attacked him.”   
  
Tisking, Nurse Joy gently gathered Ross up into her arms. “You’d best keep them in their balls when not battling, it’s not safe to have such small Pokemon wandering freely. Any wild Pokemon might eat them for lunch!” She set Ross down on a table, picking up a bottle. “This is a simple antiseptic, so his wounds don’t get infected.” After spraying the marks left by the Spearow, Nurse Joy returned Ross to Sips. “They’re not deep, so they don’t need bandages. Just keep the wounds clean. And keep a better eye on them ALL!”   
  
“Yeah, I will… Thank you.” Hugging Ross close, Sips left with a wave. The walk home was silent, Trott and Smith keeping close to Sips’ feet. When they finally got in, Sips placed Ross in the recliner so he could get their food ready.   
  
Peeking over the arm of the chair, Ross watched him, ears back. When their bowls were placed on the floor, he didn’t jump down, instead curling up.   
  
Sips watched Smith and Trott eat, then looked over at the chair. “Hey, come on, now.” He walked over, scratching Ross between the ears. “Don’t be like that, you’re fine.”   
  
“But I wandered off… And I got hurt for it…” Ross shifted, covering his nose with a paw. “Taking me to the center probably cost money, didn’t it?”   
  
“Actually, the centers are all free, which agrees with my wallet.” Scooping Ross up, Sips went over to the bowls. “Now come on, eat up before-- SMIFFY! Get out of his food!”   
  
“But he’s not eating it, I might as well!” Smith dodged Sips’ attempts to shove him away with his foot, then followed the bowl as it was pulled away. “Why let perfectly good food go to waste?”   
  
“Because that’s MY food, you wanker!” Wiggling until he was put down, Ross tackled Smith away from his bowl. “Now my food’s half gone down YOUR throat..”   
  
Sitting down, Smith inclined his head. “Well, you got two options - I throw it back up, or you wait a couple hours…”   
  
“Smiffy, that’s disgusting.” Sips grabbed the food from the cupboard, then added to Ross’ bowl. “Now eat it this time, before Smiffy eats it for you again. You can’t get better by not eating, you hear me?”   
  
Staring up at Sips for a moment, Ross slowly smiled. “Alright, Sips.” He rubbed against his trainer’s leg, then went to eat.   
  
Watching them all for a moment, Sips soon went and sat in his chair. As he flicked the news on, he found himself joined by Trott and Smith. He glanced at the kitchen, watching Ross finish eating before joining his brothers. Silence, besides the television, soon lapsed over all of them, Sips alternating between the three Eevees as to which head he was scratching.


	3. A winter's battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home in the snow, Sips encounters another trainer. Things don't go so well.

Change came for Sips and his new-found party after several months. The seasons had changed, from late summer into autumn and then into winter. He had to admit that it was fun watching them bounce around in the snow, chasing each other and trying to catch Rythian, or climbing into Lying’s arms to seek the kind of warmth a fire type could provide.

Gliding over the snow, Rythian suddenly let out a laugh. “Zoey! Zoey, look!” He tilted, whirling around to fly back to his trainer. “Smiffy found a snow drift!”

Head popping out of the snow, Smith glared after Rythian. “It’s not funny!” He wiggled and scooted, inching his way out of the drift. “This is really deep, and it’s really cold, and now my fur’s all soaked!”

Zoey covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. “It might be about time to go inside, then! After all, only ice types would enjoy be out here!”

As if to prove her point, another trainer walked by with her Piplup. She smiled and waved, greeting Zoey, while the Pikachu on her shoulder flipped Rythian off. Zoey had to hold Rythian to stop him going after the electric type.

Half-heartedly waving after the other trainer, Sips frowned just slightly. “Who was that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before.” He paused, then turned to Zoey, “Is she a kid on her journey?”

The stifled laughter escaped as Zoey shook her head, “No, that’s Kim! She’s just short. Her Piplup is named Billy, and her Pikachu is named Duncan.”

“Okay… So my next question is, did he really just flip your Noibat off?”

At Sips’ feet, Trott, Smith, and Ross tried to emulate the gesture Duncan had made. It didn’t work too terribly well, since digits on Eevee forepaws didn’t move as easily or individually as those on the forepaws of a Pikachu.

Hands in his pockets, Dave started laughing. Beside him, Lying chuckled, “He did. Duncan and Rythian have something of a rivalry. Did Zoey not tell you how she got Rythian?”

Rythian huffed from Zoey’s head, “Nobody asked you, Lying.”

They waved a paw, “True, but I still answered.”

Sips shook his head, “Seriously, what’s the story?”

“Well,” Zoey said, “As I told you when we met, Rythian’s not native to the region. I don’t know how he got here, but when Kim and I found him and Duncan, they were already fighting, along with a Lillipup. Though mostly it was Duncan and the Lillipup with Rythian trying to get in the middle.”

Letting out another huff, the ruff around Rythian’s neck puffed up. “I was just resting in a bush when they blew it up!”

Sips stopped dead in his tracks, blinking. “How did they even…”

Zoey shrugged, “Not sure, but Kim caught Duncan and I caught Rythian, while somebody else caught the Lillipup before either of us could.” She reached up and scratched Rythian behind the ears, “He’s probably somewhere around here.”

Sips hummed, then hit the crossing button. “Well, I’m gonna get these three home and warmed up. I’ll see you two later.” He waved as both Zoey and Dave departed, off down the road a ways. The walk home was uneventful, besides more snow beginning to fall. As he pulled his coat closer around himself, Sips contemplated the idea of splurging on a new coat. Even battling with Trott, Smith, and Ross, he was still barely keeping up with bills and groceries, let alone buying a new anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by growling.

At his feet, Trott, Smith, and Ross pressed in close. Sips looked up from the ground, blinking at the person in front of him. “Oh, hey. Nice night, ain’t it?”

The man standing in front of him scoffed, “Nice enough.” He then pointed down at Sips’ feet, “You know, I’ve always wanted an Eevee, REAL hard to come by in Unova.”

“Is that right?” Sips crouched down, scratching all their heads. Ross jumped into his arms, huddling close. “Hey, Ross, come on, calm down… Just a little chat with somebody.”

“I don’t like him, Sips, he smells bad…”

“Aw, Ross, that’s not polite…”

“Are you going to keep blabbering, or are we going to fight?” The other train reached for one of his Pokeballs, “You win and and you get the usual prize of money… Because you look like you need it.”

Smith puffed up, before looking up at Sips, “Did he just insult you?”

A Herdier popped out of the ball the other trainer had taken off his belt. “If I win… Like I said, I always wanted an Eevee, and here’s THREE!” He nodded, grinning. “A whole team worth… Think I’ll make them all Jolteon.”

Sips took a step back, brow furrowing. “Now hold on… That’s not legal!” He started to reach for the balls his boys went in to recall them, then remembered that they were all at home. He hadn’t used them since the first time. “These Eevee are mine, registered and everything!”

“Are we fighting or WHAT? Sjin, use Tackle on that one!” The trainer turned and pointed at Smith, who was inching forward with his fur standing up.

Smith growled, ears back, before he glanced at Sips. “Sips, what should I-” His question was cut off by the Herdier, Sjin, tackling him. “Oof!”

“Smiffy!” Sips set Ross down, moving to scoop Smith up instead. Smith gave him a look, getting up on his own.

“No, he wants to fight, I’m gonna fight!” Angry blue eyes turned to the Herdier, who looked quite proud of himself. “I’m gonna make you eat that Tackle!”

“Bring it, baby paws!” Crouching down with his tail in the air, Sjin gave Smith a cheeky grin and wiggled his butt. “Bet you couldn’t hit the broadside of a Wailord!”

Rubbing his face, Sips felt a small panic. Fighting wild Pokemon was one thing, and then there had been practice fights with Zoey and Dave. Zoey had, of course, not used Rythian or Teeps, instead using a Snover named Gilbert. This was real, though, not practice, and it was a fight against trained Pokemon, not wild Pokemon. He had to hold himself together! “Smiffy, show him what you’re made of! Use…” He paused, thinking as quickly as he could. “Use Bite!”

“With PLEASURE!” Charging at Sjin, Smith opened his mouth as wide as he could. To the casual observer, it was pretty wide even for an Eevee. Sjin barely had a moment to react before he yowled in pain at the teeth sinking into his waving ass.

“Well I didn’t think you’d bite like THAT… Come on, let go!”

Behind Sips’ legs, Ross and Trott were sitting down and laughing into their paws. Sjin did his best to give them a rude gesture, but much like Eevee paws, Herdier paws were no good for it.

Letting out a low growl, Smith let go and backed off. His tongue stuck out after a moment, before he started spitting into the snow. “Eugh, now I have hair in my mouth!”

“You bit him on the ass, be happy that’s ALL you got in your mouth.”

Rubbing his rump, Sjin scowled at Smith, “You’re going to pay for that!” He turned to his trainer, eyes narrow. “Pick something GOOD this time, Lewis!”

Lewis was turning red in the face, not from the cold but from anger. Shifting his stance, he pointed at Smith, “Use Toxic!”

While Sips looked confused, Sjin slowly grinned, eyes narrowing, as he turned back to Smith, “I’d be DELIGHTED.” He shook out his fur, then charged at Smith. Taking a deep breath, Sjin’s cheeks puffed as he closed his mouth.

Smith wasn’t sure what to expect with an attack like Toxic. He wasn’t even aware a Normal-type Pokemon could use it, let alone a Herdier. When the foul-smelling, bile-like sludge hit him, he immediately recoiled in shock and disgust. “GET IT OFF OF ME!” Smith ran around, trying to shake it free.

Ross peeked out from behind Sips’ legs, eyes wide and ears down. “That looks VILE!”

“It SMELLS vile, you want some, Ross?” Stumbling to a stop, Smith scowled at his brother, then looked back at Sjin. “You’re paying for that!”

Still making a disgusted face, Sips said, “Tackle him, Smiffy! Get that nasty shit all up in his fur!”

Practically prancing, Smith grinned, “Right-o!” He took off running, charging at Sjin, until he tackled him into the snow. When he pranced away, though, he stumbled, letting out a groan. “Sips… I don’t feel so great… I think he gave me something.”

Sips crouched down, ignoring the cold of the snow soaking into his jeans and making his knees hurt. “Aw, Smiffy… You step out. Ross, your turn!”

Ross’ fur puffed up, eyes growing wide. “But what if he spits on me like that, too?”

“Then dodge it! Easy peasy!” Gently, Sips pushed Ross forward. “Look, you can’t get stronger if you don’t fight. You’re gonna lag behind your brothers! Now come on, go out there and give him a good tackle!”

There was hesitation. Ross swallowed, looking over. “O-okay…” He took a deep breath, then charged at Sjin. When their shoulders connected, Sjin went flying into a snowbank. He didn’t immediately get up, and when he did, he stumbled and collapsed next to Lewis.

“M’ done, boss…”

Lewis let out a scoff, “Useless…” He recalled Sjin to his ball, then took a second off his belt. It was the only other Pokeball he had. “Clearly I need to amp up what I’m using.” He opened the ball, calling out his other Pokemon.

Ross sank down to the ground, ears folding back and eyes growing wide. He was positively dwarfed by the Excadrill that stood before him, and by his own guess out-powered. “Sips… Sips, I don’t think we stand a chance against THAT.”

“Honeydew, use Crush Claw!”

Starting to back up, Ross let out a horrified yelp as he jumped out of the way of the attack. Behind him, Smith started to look more ill from fear for Ross than from the poison from Toxic running rampant in his body, while Trott looked livid. Coming to a halt, Ross looked back at the Excadrill, Honeydew, with fear. There was no mercy in its eyes. “Sips, what do I do?!”

What COULD he do? Sips wracked his brain, trying to think of everything he knew about Excadrill. They evolved from Drillbur at a high level, and they were… “He’s ground and steel… We can’t fight ground and steel with normal…” Reality seemed to sink in for Sips, thinking of all the attacks his boys knew. None would be effective against Honeydew.

Trying to dodge another Crush Claw, Ross let out a yelp of pain. His trajectory, diving away, was thrown into a veer, causing him to crash into the snow.

As the snow started to turn red, Sips turned to Trott, “We gotta at least TRY!”

Trott nodded, then turned his attention to Honeydew. He was advancing toward Ross, claws starting to glow in preparation for another Crush Claw. Trott’s paws started glowing, anger rising. “OY, you PRICK!” He threw snow, drawing Honeydew’s attention from Ross to himself. “Yeah, YOU, ugly! Get away from my brother!”

Honeydew turned, eyes narrowing. “Mate, you’re in over your HEAD.” He started toward Trott, raising one paw.

The chance to strike didn’t come, as the glow that had started at Trott’s paws spread up his legs and ran from his nose to the tips of his ears and tail. Honeydew, Sips, and Lewis shielded their eyes, while Smith simply closed his. When they looked, Trott had stopped glowing all over, though there was still a glow.

There was only a moment for it to click, in Honeydew’s mind, what was about to happen before he got hit full-force with a Moon Beam attack. He stumbled back, collapsing into the snow at Lewis’ feet. “M’ done..”

Both Lewis and Sips gaped, before Lewis recalled Honeydew to his ball. “You’re not worth the effort, keep your eevees! And… Whatever that is!” He backed up, then turned and ran.

Looking quite proud of himself, Trott turned to Sips, only to spy Ross in the snow. “Ross!” He hurried over, pawing at his brother. “Sunshine, wake up! Ross! ROSS! Sips!”

“Hold on, I only have so many arms! Smiffy, hold still so I can get Ross!”

Scrambling in Sips’ left arm, Smith whined, “But I don’t feel good! And you’re not holding me right for me to be comfortable!”

Careful as he could, Sips scooped Ross up. His shirt and coat would be ruined, but he didn’t care. “I know that, and we’re going now!” He shifted Smith so both he and Ross were comfortable, then hurried down the road to the nearest Pokemon Center. At his feet, Trott ran with him.

The usual Nurse Joy wasn’t there, instead replaced for the night by a tall bearded man in wearing glasses and a ski hat or beanie - Sips couldn’t tell, he was too concerned with Ross and Smith’s well-being. Few words were exchanged as he gingerly took Ross and Smith, no mind paid to the blood soaking into his scrubs as he hurried to the back.

Sips sank into one of the many plush bench seats, staring rather numbly at the wall while he waited. Trott took up the space next to him, curling up against him. The only other movement either one made was Sips reaching up to scratch Trott between the ears.

Hours ticked by. Sips eventually sent text messages to Dave and Zoey. He didn’t expect an immediate response, though. It was ass’o’clock in the morning, surely both were asleep.

“Sips!” The doors of the center opened, clearly not fast enough, as Dave shoved at them.

Giving a start, Sips looked up. “Dave… You’re out late.” Or early. What time was it?

“Well you know, I’d just fallen asleep, then Lying woke me up because my phone had a message.” Behind Dave, Lying walked in. They bypassed their trainer, instead sitting on the floor next to the row of bench seats so they could reach up and scratch Trott behind an ear. “Did… Did one of your Eevees EVOLVE?”

Sips blinked, “Yeah, I… Think so…” He looked at Trott, finally taking in the changes. He had gone from the browns of an Eevee to a pale off-white pink color, with darker pink markings. Where before his paws had faded into a darker brown, now they faded into the darker pink. The fringe was very much still there, now with the company of a pink and white bow with matching ribbons, one on his neck as well. Even his tail had changed, going from the giant puff of fur it had been before to something much sleeker, tipped in pink. “I have no idea what he’s turned into. But he shot an Excadrill with a pink beam.”

Lying’s tail curled as they continued scratching behind Trott’s ear, “Congratulations, he’s a Sylveon, the most recently-discovered evolution of the Eevee line. First discovered in Kalos, and one of the first Fairy-types officially identified.”

“Huh..” Sips stared at Trott, then looked back at the clock. “Shit, is that what time it is?”

Dave sank into the seat next to him, “Yeah, it is. So, what happened?”

“We were walking home, and some guy stopped us, said he’d always wanted an Eevee, and that if I lost… He’d take them.” In the panic and rush to get Ross and Smith to the center, Sips hadn’t even thought about his own winnings. They didn’t matter when the lives of two of his boys were on the line.

“That’s… That’s not LEGAL.” Shifting, Dave pulled his phone out. “Do you remember the trainer’s name? If he’s stooping to Pokemon thievery, he NEEDS to be reported.”

Sips threw his hands in the air, “I don’t remember! I was more focused on the fact he sent a high-level fully-evolved Pokemon at Ross! And his Herdier POISONED Smiffy! How can a NORMAL type use something like Toxic, Dave?”

Rubbing his face, Dave let out a sigh, “We should probably have covered technical machines and the like before now…” He placed his hands on his knees. “Pokemon can learn moves outside their type if they’re TAUGHT them, but only certain moves. Some can even inherit them from one of their parents.” Turing, Dave pointed at Lying, “One of the moves Lying had when I got them was Wish. Not many Pokemon learn that NATURALLY, which means they came from a line carefully bred so they could even KNOW the move.”

“Oh…” Sips’ focus went to his hands. There was still so much he didn’t know, why had he thought the idea of fighting Pokemon would be stupid as a kid? He’d been so focused on being the good son, going to school and finishing school instead of dropping out like all the other kids. He’d gone to college, and what had that gotten him? He was working at a convenience store and living in a hotel-turned-apartments.

Dave sighed again, giving Sips a pat on the shoulder. “Look, you’ve got time to learn everything, don’t worry. It’s never too late to learn. Besides, you’re probably the ONLY guy in Unova with a Sylveon.”

A small smile appeared on Sips’ face, “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.” He scratched Trott between the ears, still smiling. “Guess I’m a lucky guy on that front.”

“Exactly!”

They all looked up, human and Pokemon, as the door to the back opened and Tom walked back out. “They’re both resting now. You got here just in time, much longer and you’d have lost one to poisoning and the other to blood loss.”

Sips sank back into his seat, covering his face. “Oh, Arceus, I’m a shit trainer…”

“No you’re not!” Dave gave him a pat on the shoulder, “You did the responsible thing, you came right to the center! You didn’t lose a single one of your Pokemon!”

“Yeah, but two of ‘em almost DIED!”

Lying let out a huff, “It is not your fault that an irresponsible and bullying trainer came after you and purposely used Pokemon far stronger than the levels of yours against you. Frankly, his permit should be taken away, trying to steal Pokemon like that.”

Standing in front of them, Tom scratched his head through his hat, grimacing, “We’re going to have to call the police in, then. Pokemon theft, even attempted, is a federal crime no matter which region you’re in. Do you remember what he looked like?”

Thinking, Sips absently scratched Trott between the ears. Even evolved, the fringe of hair was long. “Medium height… Kinda skinny. His Herdier called him… Something…”

Trott looked up, “Lewis. That’s what he called the trainer.”

“Yeah, Lewis.”

Tom shook his head, “Lots of Lewises around. But knowing what’s on his team narrows it down a lot. People will share the same first name, but their teams couldn’t be more different. Now, there’s some beds upstairs, guest suites usually used by traveling trainers. I don’t imagine you want to be too far from your Pokemon while they’re out, and you could use the rest.”

“Yeah, that’d… That’d be a good idea. What do I owe-”

“Sips, unless you visit the shop over there, all Pokemon center services are free.” Dave gave him a pat on the shoulder, then got up, “Come on, you get on up to bed. I’ll run by your apartment and get you some clothes for the morning, okay?”

“Okay… Yeah…” The adrenaline and worry were starting to ebb away. No longer fretting about the lives of two of his boys, Sips was starting to feel tiredness set in. He quietly got up and let Tom lead him up to the suite, Trott at his heels. He stripped down to only his underwear and collapsed into the bed.

As Trott joined him, curling up on one of his arms, he asked, “Where did you get those ridiculous boxers, Sips?”

“Gift from Dave.”

“People just… Give each other underwear?”

“Oh yeah, ties, too. But the stuff guys get ain’t nothin’ on what ladies get. Now go to sleep, I’m exhausted, and I’m sure you are, too.”

Trott let out a hum, then settled down. The ribbons that naturally adorned him, previously waving and dancing, settled down flat on the bed. Outside, new snow began to fall on the city, covering up footprints and pawprints and all sorts of other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Gilbert was almost a Glalie, but then I realized, "He'd be better suited as a Snover!"
> 
> Also I do actually have a Pikachu on one of my teams named Duncan. Yes, after THAT Duncan. Same with a Noivern named Rythian, although my Rythian's not Shiny like Zoey's is


End file.
